Guardian Angel
by Roxanaroxa
Summary: Some fears outlast even death and can haunt those who are immortal. Vlad has to go through some horrible moments which leave him in complete turmoil. Luckily he doesn't have to deal with it alone...


**Title:** _Guardian Angel_

**Fandom:** Van Helsing

**Pairing:** Count Vlad Dracula/Gabriel Van Helsing

**Rating:** PG-13 / T

**Genre:** hurt/comfort, fluff

**Warning:** Slash – don't like, don't read. Furthermore I refuse every responsibility for sugar shocks. ;-P

**Disclaimer:** © Van Helsing/the characters: Universal Studios. Non-profit fanwork, written because of pairing adoration/affectation to write about these two and fun.

**Author's notes: **Main inspiration for this story is KittySkywalker's drawing "Bloody Tears" (which can be seen at her deviantArt-account) and our conversation about it. Once the idea was there it didn't let me off again. Big thanks to Kitty for her wonderful picture because it's adorable and without it/our talking this story definitely wouldn't exist. Kitty, you'll find some splinters of your head-canon into it for some reasons: I like them. Apart from that they fit in so perfectly and I suppose you'll enjoy to find them in this fic. =^.^=

So this is dedicated to you, Kitty, as well as to Mumzee and SherlingtonDunnen (both can be found on deviantArt, too) and to every Vlad/Gabriel–devotee who should come across it - love to get to know you. 3 Reviews and favourites are appreciated.

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

A weary sigh pervaded the silence. Accompanied by a slight movement it didn't disturb the serene peacefulness of the room at all, but a hunter's senses never slept too deep – just like those of his prey. This certain kind of anticipation could tip the scales between life and death and was deeply ingrained in the man who was awakened by faint noises and his intuition. 'Though hunt was over for quite some time now he still could sense threats; for himself and even more for the one he belonged to. Something was wrong; he just knew it.

Gabriel blinked to clear his sight, then slowly sat up from the soft pillows he had rested on. Chimney fire was burning down but there was still enough light to catch sight of a well-shaped silhouette a bit ahead of him. He couldn't see the other man's face, but wasn't his body shaking slightly… ?

"Vlad?!" Gabriel asked quietly. "You alright?"

The fair question remained unanswered. While waiting a moment he catched a supressed sob and his protective instincts kicked in immediately.

"Hey…" Compassion sounded in his voice while he moved closer to Vlad. "What's wrong, love?"

Still the vampire didn't respond but his trembling intensified. Now really worried Gabriel faced his lover and gently stroked some black strands of hair aside…

In a desperate attempt to hold back what threatened to overwhelm him Vlad bit his lower lip, but was forced by his feelings to give in to them. His handsome features distorted with pain while bloody tears ran down his cheeks and another sob escaped from his lips. Seeing this really touched Gabriel and for a terrible moment he didn't knew what to do, how to help his beloved.

The former hunter wasn't just familiar with Vlad's cruel past, he had been a part of it. Falling in love with the nobleman when he was a mortal warlord Gabriel also remembered the vampire's struggle against his walls of stubbornness four hundred years later. Indeed Gabriel had made it a formidable challenge for his lover to free him from his memory loss. Nevertheless Vlad took all the trouble to make him remember what they once had. After realizing that they were meant for each other the hunter had turned his back on the Holy Order, just like Vlad had left his brides. Although the black-haired was a man of admirable fortitude it was hardly surprising that some of his experiences had left scars. Their reunion enabled both Vlad and Gabriel to conciliate with the past. Still each of them was haunted by painful memories occasionally…

"Another nightmare?" Stating the obvious Gabriel reached out his hand to touch his lover's lower arm. Now his heart told him what to do and helplessness vanished quickly.

Still under the spell of the horrifying vision it took Vlad a short while to nod. Most nightmares had left the vampire a bit uneasy but never that shocked before – whatever he had dreamt of must have scared him to death. Even so the former hunter saw no picture of misery: The nightmare hadn't taken away the noble dignity in the vampire's posture and 'though it probably made him feel even worse Vlad still gave his best to keep a straight face. Purple bedsheds barely covered his beautiful body Gabriel adored from tip to toe. It was the shivering and these red runlets that revealed his need. Vlad would never beg or even ask for comfort. And he didn't have to because they gave it to each other willingly.

"I'm with you, you hear me?" Trying to get through the wall of terror the nightmare had build around his lover's mind Gabriel kept an eye on him, waiting for a sign of slight relaxation. At the right moment he enfolded Vlad in his arms to give him shelter. To Gabriel's relief the vampire leaned on him soon, resting his head on his bare chest.

"It's alright, Vlad… sshh..." He said soothingly 'cause he still heard restrained sobs. "I'm here, and you're safe with me."

For a while Gabriel just held his lover close so he could settle down in the comfort of their embrace. Except for the reason he enjoyed the black-haired's company, especially being so close to him. Intimate moments like this were priceless since the curlyhead had to be without them for centuries. Gabriel's memory loss had given him the easier part during their separation; or so it seemed because in the course of their reunion he had realised what he had missed for so long. So it didn't need much to awake his yearning for the vampire – half a night without Vlad and Gabriel couldn't help feeling incomplete. And he knew it was mutual 'though neither he nor the black-haired spoke about it. It was an open secret between them; expressed through their caring for each other instead of words.

Stroking Vlad's head softly Gabriel became aware that the vampire still wore his hair tie. It had loosened already and after removing it carefully he let his fingers run through the silky strands of his lover's hair. While Vlad's ponytail was gorgeous Gabriel preferred it even more when the vampire wore his hair down – which was a sight remained for the former hunter's eyes only. Cherishing one of his privileges he wondered what the man in his arms might have dreamed of. Asking Vlad was no option, at least not now. The nightmare had given him enough pain and touching sore points wouldn't make it better. Still Gabriel kept thinking about the matter and something came to his mind. Deep inside even the bravest knew fear, and one of the few things they both were afraid of was to lose each other again. Despite remembering Vlad had nightmares about this before Gabriel couldn't be sure he was on the right track for now. But it was worth a try…

"Even death couldn't tear us apart forever, remember?" Gabriel's voice was barely more than a whisper. "I'm at your side for evermore, precious. And you know why, don't you?"

He told Vlad anyway, not really expecting him to answer in his current state. But the vampire responded and hearing this touched a part of Gabriel only the black-haired could reach.

Due to the former hunter's caring Vlad felt much better soon. After the bloody tears were dried pain had to make way for aristocratic pride and gallant manners: The undead nobleman insisted on cleaning his face – and Gabriel's chest – himself. This was definitely a good sign and so the curlyhead let his beloved do as he liked. After snuggling up to each other in their bed again Vlad decided to show his gratitude.

"Time to say thanks." He whispered in his deep voice and stole the answer from Gabriel's lips with a tender kiss. Soon temptation became irresistible and made Vlad tease his lover a bit. He didn't have to touch the curlyhead's mouth with the tip of his tongue for long because the soft lips parted willingly, allowed him to make the kiss deeper. Savouring the former hunter's delicious taste sent tingles all through his body while Gabriel clinged to him with a slight moan. Enjoying the pleasant sound Vlad felt the curlyhead's heartbeat increase. There was no place in paradise for vampires, but these kisses were Vlad's very own heaven – just like some other things they enjoyed to do with each other…

It was difficult as usual to pull back from Gabriel, but the glint in his eyes was worth it.

"Nice foretaste for next night… " The curlyhead chuckled while his hand slid softly over Vlad's back 'til his fingers reached the small dimple at it's end. "Have an idea how to tire you out… should also give you better dreams."

"Can't wait!" The vampire's voice vibrated with pleasant anticipation. It sounded so promising indeed and he knew his beloved would keep his word. To Vlad's delight Gabriel was a hot-blooded lover who proved his skills frequently. Appreciating everything the former hunter gave him Vlad touched the other man's cheek – and couldn't suppress a slight frown. Of course the curlyhead got his _too-much-hair-on-your-face_-look immediately.

"I'll shave before." Another promise, but this time Gabriel grinned roguishly. "Maybe."

"High time!" The vampire snorted before entrusting himself to his guardian angel's arms again.


End file.
